Coffee, Sparkles and Drunk Texts
by snapple79
Summary: A one-shot inspired by the Sam & Andy coffee scene at the beginning of 3x04.


I found the scene from 3x04 where Sam & Andy were getting coffee very cute, even though I do think there was some foreshadowing of some tense/angsty future Sam and Andy moments. I decided to ignore the potential angst and go with something fun. I also changed the fact Sam and Andy weren't partnered in this episode cause it worked better for what I wanted to do. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue

* * *

**Coffee, Sparkles and Drunk Texts**

After parade, Andy made a beeline for the coffee machine. There was no way she was going out on patrol without caffeine in hand this morning. She placed a cup on the new coffee maker and tried to remember which settings to adjust to get the coffee just how she wanted it. _Couldn't they have kept the nice, simple, big old coffee pot?_ she wondered as she hit one button after another on the touch screen.

"Good morning, McNally," Sam said, walking up and leaning against the counter next to her. "You look absolutely ravishing. Nash's first day and you're going out there hungover. Nice work, real rookie move." He knew she'd been looking forward to her best friend's first day as detective. When she found out the week before that today would be the day, Andy hadn't stopped talking about how she was going to do everything she could to help her out and make sure the day went perfectly. So, Sam was surprised she allowed herself to party so hard the night before.

"Okay, I've been doing this job for two years now. I know exactly what I'm doing. And I'm _not_ hungover," she replied, still focused on getting the coffee machine to work.

"You've got sparkles in your hair," he said, picking at one.

"I do not. Stop," she said, swatting his hand away. "You know, you could've come with us. I had your skinny jeans and bandana all picked out."

"Not even if you make chief." Watching her fumble with the buttons on the coffee machine, he got impatient. "Alright, let me do that. Can I do it now? Let me do it."

"You know what? You just, you just can't turn it off, can you?"

"You need to turn it _on_ to get the coffee to come out," he replied, smirking.

"I'm not talking about the machine. I'm talking about you," she said. "You're constantly a training officer. You can't turn it off." She finally found the button she thought would start making her coffee.

"Are you calling me a control freak?"

"How many times have you let a rookie drive while you've been a training officer?" She wasn't sure if she was impressed he actually knew the answer or annoyed that he could count the times on one hand as Sam held up four fingers.

"Freak. Come on, you gotta let us fumble around, you know, figure it out for ourselves. It's how we learn," Andy said. And to prove her point, she picked up her cup filled with coffee. "Exhibit A." She had nearly brought the cup to her mouth, already imaging how the liquid energy boost would begin to relieve her hangover, when it was rudely grabbed away.

Sam grinned smugly as he walked away with her coffee. She spun around, her eyes following him as he headed toward the door. "Did you just steal my coffee?" It wasn't as much a question as a shocked response to him grabbing _her_ coffee out of her hand.

"I seem to remember you used to bring me coffee every shift. What happened to that?"

She ignored his question and pouted. "I'm the one hungover."

"Thought you weren't hungover."

"I'm not. I'm, I'm..."

"Hungover," he finished.

"Fine, I'm hungover. Gimme my coffee," she said, grabbing for the cup.

"Nope." He backed away, smirking. "Meet you at the cruiser in five."

She glared at him as he walked away chuckling and then made her way back over to the coffee machine mumbling under her breath.

Ten minutes later, after intentionally delaying her arrival at the cruiser by stopping to chat with Chris and Gail, she slid into the passenger seat, hot coffee in hand.

"Glad you could join me, McNally," Sam teased, glancing at his watch.

"Shut up. _Someone_ stole my coffee." She slid her sunglasses over her eyes, not even able to take the dull sunlight seeping through the cloudy sky.

"Cheer up. How can someone with sparkles in her hair be so grumpy?" He flashed his dimples at her as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"May I remind you how many early morning shifts you've shown up hungover? I'm never this cruel," she pouted.

That got a good laugh out of Sam. "That hangover must be clouding your memory."

"Whatever. Can we just be quiet and let this caffeine surge through my veins so I can return to feeling normal?"

"What's this, the person with an allergy for silence wants to be...silent?"

"Sam," she whined.

He looked over at her, body slumped into the seat with her head back against the headrest, and he felt a tug in his heart that had never existed before Andy came into his life. "Sorry," he mumbled, and reached over to the glove box to fish out what he was looking for. "Here, take two of these. It'll bring the roar in your head to a dull pounding."

She took the bottle of aspirin from him and gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

Several minutes later, after downing the pills and silence engulfing the car, Andy turned her head to look at Sam. "Do I really have sparkles in my hair?"

He glanced over at her quickly before returning his eyes to the road and smiling. "Yeah."

"Ugh, Gail told me I got it all out."

"You realize she looks like she can't even see straight after last night, right?"

Andy pulled down the visor to look at her hair in the mirror. Picking at specks of sparkles, she frowned. "It's not real noticeable right?"

"Andy, it looks like you showered in glitter," he said, biting back a laugh.

"I hate you."

"Or you just need help in the shower, which I'm happy to provide."

Andy rolled her eyes and pushed the visor back up. They sat in silence as Sam drove through the city streets and they waited for the radio to spring to life, requesting them at a crime scene.

"You coming over tonight?" Andy asked.

"If you want me too."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Okay." Suddenly, surviving the day with a horrible hangover didn't seem so bad when she had Sam to go home with.

"Feeling better yet?" he asked.

"A little."

Keeping one hand on the wheel, he reached out his other hand to place it on the back of Andy's neck and let his fingers slowly massage. Andy closed her eyes and let out a little sigh as she tilted her head down to give Sam easier access.

"We'll try and take it easy today, okay," he offered.

"Mmmhmm," was the only reply she could manage as Sam's touch was making her forget about the headache and nearly putting her to sleep.

* * *

They'd skipped The Penny after shift because even though Andy wanted to celebrate Traci's first day, she still felt horrible from the previous night's drinking. Just wanting to close her eyes and stop the jackhammer in her head, Andy curled up next to Sam in bed with her head resting on his chest and her arm wrapped around him. The gentle up and down motion of his chest as he breathed was helping to soothe her. Sam stared up at the ceiling as his fingers massaged her temple, hoping to take her pain away.

Andy tried to shut her mind off, but it couldn't help but replay that morning's conversation over and over. Sam knew something was bothering her, but chose to keep quiet until she spoke. "How can you tell me it's not smart to show up at work hungover when you've done it several times just since I've known you?"

Sam sighed. He knew this was coming. "I don't want anything to happen to you. If you're hungover and a second slower or your head isn't clear, you could get hurt. I don't want that, okay."

"I know it's your job to protect me, Sam, but..."

"Andy, it's not just my job. I _want _to keep you safe."

She wasn't ready for a discussion about his protectiveness, so she simply accepted his answer and curled into him more, finding warmth in the heat coming off his body. She closed her eyes again as his fingers massaged her head. She knew they'd have to talk. Things would eventually blow up if they didn't. Going from training officer and rookie to a dating couple wasn't easy. But right now, when it felt like someone was playing drums on her head, she was going to ignore the nagging feeling.

Her thoughts quickly moved onto how he teased her about being hungover and an image popped into her head. She bolted up, pressing her palm against her forehead when the pounding made her head spin, and grabbed her phone off the night table. "What's wrong?" Sam asked, sitting up.

"Nothing," she smirked. "Just thought I'd remind you of the last time you had a hangover." She scrolled through her texts until she found the one she saved. She'd known it would come in handy someday. She thrust her arm forward, causing Sam to lean back slightly so his eyes could focus on the words in front of him.

_i;m dfraunk. oick mer uppp?_

"What's that?"

"You're text that I had to decipher into 'I'm drunk. Pick me up?' Which was quickly followed by this photo Oliver sent me." She hit a few buttons on her phone and brought up an image of Sam passed out on a couch.

"Gimme that," he said, grabbing for her phone.

"And risk you deleting it? No way." She smiled and put the phone out of Sam's reach.

He only vaguely remembered that poker night at Jerry's.

Jerry and Oliver, they'd known better than to tease him about Andy while he was suffering when she was off in Temagami, but apparently all bets were off once she returned. Every time they harassed him that night, he drank. It ended up turning into his own drinking game of sorts. Only, they teased him so much once _they_ got drunk, he felt it hard the next morning. The whole next day if he were honest. It was one of the few times he let a rookie drive...but at least it was _his _rookie.

He'd only pieced together what happened that night from his foggy memory and what Oliver and Jerry had told him the next day.

* * *

~Flashback~

Jerry looked over at Sam and decided it was time to stop taking advantage of his very drunk friend. "Alright guys, I think it's time to call it a night." The two other officers that joined Sam, Oliver and Jerry that night quickly said their goodbyes. Oliver had sobered up slightly and realized his friend was in no condition to drive, and he probably wasn't either.

"Mind if we crash here tonight Jerry?" he asked.

Before the detective could respond, Sam was stumbling toward the couch as he pulled his phone out.

"No man, Aaaaandy..." Seeming to have lost his train of thought, he never completed the sentence.

"No drunk calling your girlfriend, brother," Oliver joked.

"Shutttup Ollie, I'm nnnot ddruunk." The slurring of Sam's words begged to disagree. Oliver watched as Sam punched at the keys on his phone as he collapsed on the couch. His one leg was propped up on the arm of the couch, the other half on-half off a couch cushion. His one hand held his phone as it rested against his chest, while the other arm dangled off the couch, his fingers nearly touching the floor.

"Looks like Sammy's got the couch." Oliver knew they wouldn't be carrying his dead weight to an actual bed.

Jerry chuckled and nodded his head toward the hallway. "Spare room is all set."

Confident Sam was out cold and unsure what he might have texted Andy, Oliver pulled out his own phone. _Sam's staying at Jerry's. Had too much to drink. May have texted you?_

A minute later he got a response. _Yes! Still deciphering his text. Thanks Oliver. :)_

Oliver couldn't resist using this amusing moment against his friend, so he quickly snapped a photo of Sam sprawled out on the couch. Along with the photo, he sent Andy another message._ Thought this might come in handy sometime. You owe me lunch, McNally ;)_

_HAHAHA Thanks!_ she quickly replied.

The next morning, Sam woke up to find himself precariously close to falling off the couch, with one arm and leg dangling off the edge. He rolled over toward the back of the couch, throwing his hand to his forehead as the world spun around him. He was convinced a jackhammer had taken up residence in his head. Quickly remembering poker night and lots of beer, Sam remembered where he was.

Hearing noise from the kitchen, Sam reluctantly pulled himself off the couch and stumbled into the kitchen where he found Jerry, Oliver, and more importantly a pot of coffee. Sam felt slightly more alive after two cups of strong coffee and a hot shower. He picked up a large bottle of aspirin on his way to the station and slid into parade just in time after changing into his uniform. Andy turned around to smile at him and quickly noticed the hungover-induced scowl on his face. _This'll be a fun day,_ she thought sarcastically.

When parade was over, Andy followed him to the coffee station. "Heard it was a rough night," she said as he waited for his coffee to be made.

He put his hand up, palm facing her. "No talking." He missed the rolling of her eyes as he fumbled with trying to put a top on his cup. She grabbed it from him, placing the top on easily. "You're driving," he said, dangling the keys in between them.

"So, that's what it takes for you to let me drive? I just have to get you drunk?" She smirked and grabbed the keys.

"Enjoy it. Keys are mine again tomorrow." He popped two aspirins in his mouth before taking a swig of his coffee. The hot liquid burned his throat, but felt so good.

"I'll just have to find other ways to convince you to let me drive," she said, smiling suggestively.

"McNally," he grunted in his TO voice.

"You're grumpy." She pouted as they walked to their cruiser.

"It's called a hangover."

She wanted to respond with a sarcastic remark, but thought better of it. Instead, as he stopped near their cruiser, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Feel better," she whispered. She missed the small smile that graced his face as she quickly turned and got into the car.

After their shift was over, Andy changed out of her uniform and waited by Sam's truck. He'd been in a mood all day and she figured he probably just wanted to be quiet and alone as he waited for his latest dose of aspirin to bring some relief, but she hadn't liked the thought of him driving in the tired and still hungover state he was in.

"McNally..." He was surprised she was waiting for him given that he hadn't been in the best mood that day.

"Look, I just want to drive you home okay. You just, you know, shouldn't be driving since you look like you're half asleep and...And I know you probably just want to go home and sleep – "

"Andy."

"And, uh, I'll just take a cab from your place so you can – "

"Andy." He said it more forcefully so she'd stop her nervous babbling.

"You can drive...on one condition," he said, lips curving into a smile. "You stay with me."

"Oh, I, uh, thought..."

"Yeah, I know." He knew his grumpy mood made her think he didn't want to be around anyone. But the truth was, he always wanted her around.

She grinned as she grabbed the keys he held out to her. "Deal."

He grabbed her arm before she could turn toward the truck, pulling her toward him and nuzzling her nose with his before he kissed her. "You can show me how you plan to convince me to let you drive again."

"Really?"

"Never said you'd be successful, but, you know, the trying to convince me part has certain benefits," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

She leaned up to place a quick kiss on his lips, but wasn't going to let him win. With a smirk on her face, she slowly backed away from him. "Believe me, I'll be successful."

The End


End file.
